Holiday stories
by Carter Casterwill
Summary: These are Huntik one shots I write for the Holidays. I hope you enjoy them!
1. Fourth of July Special

**Venice, Italy**

 **Dante Vale's house**

 **Dante's P.O.V.**

I watched as the firework show started. Lok, Sophie, Den, and Carter sat on my steps watching them.

'Where's Zhalia?' I thought. I went back inside. I checked the gym first, because Zhalia spends alot of time training. When I didn't find her there, I went to her room.

I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Zhalia called.

"Zhalia, it's Dante." I replied.

"Come in." She called back. I opened the door. Zhalia put the book she was reading in her lap.

"Don't you want to watch the fireworks?" I asked. Zhalia shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because I don't." She said, "becides, the teens are down there, and they like to tease me. This is one time I can catch a break."

"What if I had a place where you could see without the teens knowing?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed her hand. She didn't fight me.

I led her up the stairs to the roof. There, you could see the fireworks perfectly.

"Their beautiful." She gasped. I turned to her.

"Like you." I said. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her up to me. She gasped at my movement, but she relaxed after. I leaned down, and kissed her. She tensed, but after a minute she kissed me back. When we pulled away, she looked back up to the sky bursting with color.

"I love you, Zhalia Grace Moon." I said, using my hand to turn her head back to me.

"I love you too, Dante Jackson Vale." She said, "Your always going to be my Te."

"You'll always be my Zhaal." I said. She looked at me.

"I'm your little basket of sunshine?" She asked, knowing I was going to say that.

"No," I said, "your my little basket of moonlight." She smiled, and we stood there, watching the sky burst into color.

 **Okay, how bad was it. Please tell me. I need to know. Is it again, too cheesy or too OC?**

 **Zhalia calls Dante her Te, because thats her nickname for him. Everyone has one for Zhalia so I came up with one for Dante. Yes, I know how to spell Dante. Who doesn't?**

 **Dante calls Zhalia his Zhaal, because apparently thats her nickname. I love it!**

 **Zhalia askes Dante if she was his little basket of sunshine, because in A BEAUTIFUL TRAP, Dante teases Zhalia and calls her a little basket of sunshine. Dante replies and calls her his little basket of moonlight, because her last name is Moon.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. Happy 4th of July everyone!**

 **-Carter Casterwill**

 **Hey everyone! I wrote this on The Fourth of July, I'm American, okay?**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this and wait for my Halloween one! See ya!**

 ***smile* say awesome!**

 **With all Huntik and awsomeness,**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


	2. Halloween Mystery

**Den**

"What's Halloween, Dante?" Carter asked, sliding into a chair at the table. I stared at her like she was crazy. She noticed me starring at me and shot me a look. Carter can be scary when she wants too. I guess that's one of the perks of having Zhalia as your mentor.

"You've never heard of Halloween?" I asked. Dante shot me a look before turning back to Carter. He slid into the seat across from her.

"Halloween is a holiday where kids like to dress up in costumes and go out and get candy from other people." Dante told her, "Every year, kids walk around the neighborhood and trick or treat." Carter nodded, understanding what he was talking about. Dante gave her a smile and got back up to continue working on the dishes.

"Every year," Dante said, continuing what he was saying, "kids like to come over to my house and trick or treat. Trick or treating is basically going up to someone's house, knock on the door, and go 'trick or treat.' Then, I like to make them do a trick before I give them a piece of candy. It's really fun." Carter gave a smile. Then, she turned to me, her newly cut, up to her neck, hair swinging in her face.

"Have you ever gone, um, trick or treating?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows, trying tto remember if that was the correct words. I nodded.

"Harrison and I went when we were in the orphanage." I admitted, "It was really, really fun." Carter nodded again, showing her understanding. Then, she turned back to Dante.

"I heard from kids at school that it's tonight." She said, "Is that true?" Dante gave her a nod. Carter smiled, finally getting her holidays right. Carter got up and picked up the dishes on the table and took them over to Dante. She smiled as she walked back over to me.

"My room." She demanded, pointing upstairs, "Now." I sighed, not knowing what she had in mind. It was Carter, so anything could happen."

"Alright." Carter said, laying back on the roof of Dante's house, "This is awesome!" We were up on the roof, looking up at the stars in the sky and looking down at Dante's trick - or - treaters from time to time.

"Yep." I agreed, "This is fun." I heard a laugh come from down on the ground and Carter and I looked down. We saw a kid dressed as a Pikachu from Pokēmon on the ground. Carter gave a laugh.

"He looks so cute!" She said, still laughing, "What is he suppost to be?" I smiled. I was going to make Carter guess.

"What is it?" Carter asked again. I smiled and shook my head. Carter smirked and looked away. We watched more and more kids walk by. We could hear Dante's greetings and an occasional Zhalia, trying to nice.

Suddenly, Carter grabbed me and held me to the ground, not letting me get up. She gave a sly smile that told me I wasn't going to get up until I told her what she wanted.

"What are you doin'?" I asked, trying to pry Carter's arm ofd my chest. She held fast.

"Something." She replied casually, staring me in the face. I laughed and put my hand up to her mouth.

"Shut up." I replied. I felt Carter smile under my hand. She took her arm off my chest, to move my hand away from her mouth, but I flipped us over, so she was on the bottom now.

"Hey," She chuckled, "No fair!" I laughed. I had my way now.

"That's fair." I replied, "You pinned me to the ground first. And I'm not letting you go until you say the magic word." Carter smirked.

"I am incapable of saying the magic word." She replied, "But this should work just fine." Then, she leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I stood there, shocked. Carter rolled out from under me and popped back up to her feet.

"I'm gonna go help Dante downstairs." Carter said, "See ya." The she started on her way down. I stopped her halfway down the stairs. Then, I kissed her on the lips.

"Hey," I said, "I love you." She smiled.

"I know you do." She replied, "I love you too." Our Halloween mystery was solved.

The two of ran downstairs and we helped Dante with the kids. That didn't stop the small glances out of our eyes at each other.

As years passed, I remember that Halloween clearly. It was the best one I had ever had. Carter remember it too. Our secret Halloween kiss passed down, till now. And we were happy.

 **Hello my lovely hot dogs! How are you today?**

 **So, let me explain. Where I come from, we call it Trick or Treating, okay. And I don't know if they do Trick or Treating in Venice, but for my story, they do. I hope you enjoy this story and more will be up soon!**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **With all Huntik and awesomeness,**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


	3. Season 3

**This is not a new story! This is me trying (and probably failing) to give you guys an inspirational speech about the making of season 3.**

 **Alright, first off. If you already want season 3 and don't have time to here my speech, this is a link to a petition about making season 3. There are only 66 signitures so far and we need 1,000. We can do it. I know we can.**

 **Link:** **petition/we-want-huntik-season-3**

 **Alright, for everyone else still here, the reason for all of this is simple. We want a new season. We all love Huntik, hence us being on this fandom. We all PM each other to talk about what should happen. Admit it, we all do. We have all done it. I've done alot of research and I have seen so many people begging for Huntik, but Rainbow isn't listening to us. It's time to take action.**

 **Don't you agree? We've waited to long. I know that this fandom has been alive since 2009. I keep having to go back to really old fictions, because i want to know what it was like when people were waiting for the next episode. But Rainbow has made us wait to long. If we want it, we have to demand it! We have to play the Foundation battling against the organization (Rainbow). We are now the Foundation, and we have to win this fight. Huntik is really important to my life, and I sure you could say the same thing.**

 **I've only been obessed with Huntik for one year, but this fandom and this show is making me more comfortable in life. I've always been a quite shy girl, only talking with my friends,and when my friends weren't around, I'd rather sit alone than talk to anyone else. But Huntik made me realize that the world around us isn't as it seems and to face fear head on. I still don't make new friends, but I'm even more prepared to face the real world.**

 **When I found this fandom, I was surprised at all the amazing stories there was. I, of coure, didn't have a pen name at that time, so I didn't comment. Adventually, i started writing my own stories, taking up the name Carter Casterwill. After reading some stories and reviewing on then, falling in love with each one, I published my first rubbish story. I was surprised to see all the positive comments I got, about howw everyone was excited to see me and how awesome my story was. Now, I have stories like Slave Girl.**

 **Gereaon, this is now the story of my life. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that Huntik has changed my life forever and I will treasure it. And I treasure all of you, my amaing friends.**

 **Now, here's the fun part. We get to talk about questions that we all have from the former two seasons. In the comments, tell me which one's inerest you the most and the ones you would like to see in a new season.**

 **1) What about Eathon Lambert? We're dying to know what will happen to him! He can't just disappear!**

 **2) Zhante? What about them? Are they together or not?**

 **3) Lok and Sophie juggling school and repairing the Foundation and Casterwill family? A weird one, yeah. But I'm one for weird things.**

 **4) Harrison joining the Foundation? What happened to him? Did he get a team?**

 **5) Zhalia and the Fears brothers? Are they gonna act abit like siblings?**

 **6) Zhalia taking orders for a 16 year old? Penny for your thoughts? To me, Zhalia ends up becoming the leader because Lk is incapible of the job.**

 **7) Dante joining the council? Again, penny for your thoughts? I think that he'll end up joining the team again when a new evil rises.**

 **8) the Spiral Mark glowing at the end of season 2? Are the nulifires coming back?**

 **9) Eathon and Simon in Huntik together? Are they going to talk it out? Become friends again?**

 **10) Organization trageting Zhalia for betraying them? Anyone fancy that?**

 **11) Someone getting kidnapped and being used as a leverage against the Foundation? Again,anyone fancy that? It would have to be someone important, like someone from the team.**

 **12) Metz dies and leaves the Foundation to Gugginheim or Dante? Who would he choose?**

 **13) Dante and Zhalia still have their Logosbooks and use them to talk to each other? anyone a fan of that?**

 **14) Cherit's orgins? Need I say more?**

 **15) Lok's power. He had it before season 2, so where did it come from?**

 **16) abit more on Zhalia and Dante's past? I don't know about you, but I would love to know more about them.**

 **17) New leader of the Blood Spirals? We need a new villian!**

 **18) Can the Spiral Marks be removed? I don't want Zhalia, Harrison, and Den stuck with them forever!**

 **19) Den meeting a girl? Den ain't gonna stay single forever!**

 **20) New characters? Who would make this more interesting?**

 **21) Dante joining the team again? He can't stay on the council forever! It's not like him!**

 **Alright, 21 is all I got, but in the comments, give me more questions and I'll add them to the list. Also, don't forget to tell me the questions that struck you the most! Oh, and sign the petition!**

 ***smile* say awesome!**

 **With all Huntik and awesomeness,**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


End file.
